


Do Gideons Dream of Electric Sheep?

by althus



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/althus/pseuds/althus
Summary: Sirens of Space-Time: Gideon wants to experience the pleasures of a human body; Ava and Sara are open to helping her out.





	Do Gideons Dream of Electric Sheep?

Gideon awakened herself and blinked up at the darkened ceiling wondering why she had done so—one of the quirks of having a consciousness split between an always running CPU and bundles of neurons that slept for 8 hours a night. She pulled back the covers and planted her feet on the floor, which she could already feel leeching away the warmth from her toes. She had drawn on petabytes of recorded data on the Legends when constructing her body but had overlooked the potential issue of poor circulation in her feet. 

Gideon's skin rippled into goosebumps as she walked across the bedroom to her dresser for something to slip over her nude body. Though the rods in her eyes had yet to adapt to the darkness, she left the lights off and utilized the ship sensors to guide her movements. Gideon had utilized the same trick previously to blast a gremlin that had sneaked onto the ship and tried to ambush her from her blind spot.

She felt around the dresser to pick out a tank top, drawstring shorts, and ankle socks before returning to sit cross-legged atop the mattress. Closing her eyes, Gideon listened to the engine's hum and the rattle of the air ducts as they pumped warm air through empty hallways. Communing with the other layer of her mind embedded in the ship, Gideon noted that she had flagged an ongoing conversation between Sara and Ava. Her focus left the bedroom and traveled to the bridge where the two women had huddled against each other on the couch as they watched _Inception_. Gideon arrived in the middle of their discussion, so she accessed her memory banks to replay what she missed before jumping back into the present moment.

Ava had balled up the blanket in her fist as her eyes half focused on the screen. "Do you remember when we cleared out the last of the vampire nest a few weeks ago?"

Sara grinned. "I remember Gideon kicking down the door and me shooting a crossbow bolt through the vampire's heart as she was leaning over your neck. And I remember you thanking me profusely that night in bed.”

Ava scrounged up a chuckle before blurting out, "I've been having sex dreams about her." Gideon called up the recorded logs of Ava's dreams. She glimpsed flashes of lace stockings and ripped bodices, fangs penetrating an exposed throat, and the rush of blood to the surface of the skin.

"I thought she was hot too," Sara said as she munched on a handful of popcorn. At Ava's frown, she continued, "I'm glad you told me about the dreams, but I don't see it as that big of a deal. Sometimes dreams are just dreams; they don't have to have any deeper meaning."

"How many people have you been with? _Been with_ , been with," Ava asked. Sara's eyebrows knitted together. "Before you saved the day, the vampire was tempting me with immortal life. I could have been 'Ava the Undying' and passed the centuries walking through rain slick city streets enthralling any woman who caught my eye."

"Being immune to death is a nice perk to have, if a little messy," Sara said. "Of course, if you wanted to die a few times in my arms tonight, I can help you with that." Gideon cross-referenced her database to conclude Sara had made a reference to both a 1986 ballad by the Cutting Crew and sexual climax.

Ava rolled her eyes and groaned. "I'm trying to be serious here. I didn't consider the offer to be turned for even a second, but being asked to choose between death by exsanguination or being granted immortality got me thinking about how much I've actually lived. Rip said I was the 12th clone he commissioned; what if I had accrued only a few weeks of real memories by the time we met?"

Sara clicked pause on the movie and draped an arm across Ava's shoulders as she listened on. Ava continued, "If memories make up who we are, what does it say about me that most of my memories are fabricated? All of my recollections from before the Time Bureau feel like they happened, but it's almost like constructing a persona out of what I've done in my dreams. I know you've survived multiple lifetimes worth of trials, but I'm jealous of how much you've lived. Then my mind went down a rabbit hole of wondering how _experienced_ I am in relationships with other people and if I'm missing out on anything."

"What are you saying?" Sara asked. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! God, no!" Ava said as she reached for Sara's hand. "I love you, and you're the most important person in my life. This was a bad conversation to have a 1:00am in the morning. Let's make-out like we always do or get back to the movie and forget I said anything."

Ava grabbed the remote and hit play on the movie, though Sara continued staring at her. After a pause, she said. "I might be open to it."

"...What?"

"We'll have to lay down some ground rules about what we're each comfortable with, but if having a fling with someone else is something you're genuinely curious about, I might be open to it. Agreed, this isn't something we should try hashing out in the middle of the night, but we can talk about it more in the morning."

After Ava nodded and the pair returned to the film, Gideon tucked herself back into bed. She muted the connection to her artificial brain so that her biological body could drift back to sleep. She prepared a cup of Earl Grey tea with a squeeze of lemon each morning, but she drank it for the taste and would rather not succumb to a very human dependence on the caffeine to combat sleep deprivation. If Sara and Ava returned to their conversation later in the night, Gideon could process the new information in a literal instant when she woke up.

As she lay in bed trying to clear her mind, however, she thought of Ava's leather pants hugging her hips as the cotton fabric of her own shorts rubbed between her thighs. Gideon understood exactly why the other part of her mind had highlighted the conversation. Like someone who took all the wrong lessons from Buddhism, she had been indulging in worldly pleasures so that she could build ties to the physical world ever since she had gained possession of her body. She'd previously interacted with crew members via an avatar in simulations, but the stimuli had been like experiencing her surroundings through a veil compared to her present circumstances. The prospect of a sexual encounter with Ava was intriguing and _inspiring_.

Resigned to not returning to sleep until she achieved release, Gideon followed the train of thought to fantasies of caressing the back of Ava's neck as she tasted her lips. She flipped to her side and pulled down her shorts. Her hand traced lines along her labia accompanied by images of slipping Ava's leather jacket off her shoulders and kissing the exposed skin. She thought of Ava guiding her head down to her folds and bringing Ava to climax beneath the ministrations of her tongue.

Her wetness covered her hand down to the palm as she teased her flesh. She screwed her eyes tight as she increased her pace. A flush bloomed on her cheeks and spread to her chest as her core twitched in anticipation. Gideon slid her index finger inside and a stifled a moan into the pillow. As her ears thrummed with a pulsing heartbeat, she focused on the finger pressing against her walls and the thumb caressing her clit. Gideon kicked off the covers and peeled her shorts the rest of the way off. Her body tingled as the air chilled the pinpricks of sweat on her skin. Turning onto her back, she spread her legs and canted her hips into the air for a better angle. Another finger slipped inside as she cupped a breast with her free hand.

Gideon bit her lips as the tension coiled inside her snapped into waves of bliss that spread up and down her spine. She relaxed the pace of her fingers until the rhythm of her breathing came back under control. She wiped her fingers across the chest of her tank top. She considered retrieving a tissue to clean up, but the orgasm's afterglow weighed down her arms and legs until she drifted back into slumber.

Hot water from the showerhead rushed down onto Gideon's face and cascaded down all the way to her toes—another simple joy she had underestimated before gaining a body. She stood unmoving soaking up the warmth in the shower stall. Free of distractions, Gideon ruminated on how she had breached social conventions by using her friend as fodder for her sexual fantasies. She rationalized to herself that, as an AI, she had no reason to feel embarrassment as she was not bound by human society's rules. The crew had accepted her omnipresence as a part of their lives and whatever she did on her own time without their knowledge didn't harm them. 

Her core stirred in excitement as she turned over the scenes of Ava that she had conjured the previous night. She raised her chin to let the water wash down her neck as she rolled an erect nipple between her thumb and index finger. Gideon paused as the growing knot of shame in her stomach slowed her hands. She then sighed as she reached for the faucet to turn the water icy cold. Her lungs gulped for air as the frigid blast hit her in the chest. She wrapped her arms around her torso until the impure thoughts were cleansed from her mind.

Gideon entered the kitchen still shivering in her leather ensemble and looking forward to a cup of tea to warm her back up. Sara was already dining on her usual bowl of oatmeal while Ava was biting into a lightly buttered English muffin. Gideon turned her back to them as she heated 340mL of purified water in a kettle to 96°C. She poured the near boiling water into a teapot and added 6g of loose-leaf tea secured in an infuser. She could have achieved the same results by fabricating the final product, but the intimate pleasure of preparing her own tea overcame any concerns of lost efficiency.

As Gideon waited the 3 minutes for her tea to steep, she sliced a lemon wedge and caught up on her overnight observation logs; Sara and Ava had yet to continue their negotiations over a potentially open relationship. That was fine with her as she had the infinite patience of an AI for them to come to an agreement and allow her to do the ‘right’ thing by human standards by clearing the air about her desires if the opportunity presented itself. Until then she vowed to halt her masturbatory fantasies, at least the ones that involved Ava or Sara.

Gideon poured out the tea into a porcelain cup atop a matching saucer and sat down next to Sara and Ava. She brought the brew up to her lips. Wafts of steam tickled the tip of her nose and the citrus aroma filled her nostrils. She blew over the cup and took a sip. "I overheard your talk last night and was wondering if I could help out in any way," Gideon said, having decided in the last two seconds that patience was overrated.

Sara choked on her oatmeal as Ava patted her back between coughs. "Please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean."

"I've scanned my archives for analyses of open relationships from your timeline and the most important aspect of moving beyond monogamy is the management of jealousy. That the trust is never broken between the primary members of the relationship differentiates an open relationship from cheating," Gideon said. "As you've both trusted me with your lives in the field, and I'm better suited than most people to move past any awkwardness in our working relationship if things do go awry, I’m a prime candidate for Ava to explore her sexual desires with. I must admit, however, that I'm not acting completely altruistically as I would welcome an opportunity to bed either of you."

The silence hung in the air between the three Legends. "Thank you for your honesty—," Sara started.

"I may have already pleasured myself to thoughts of Ava, not that I don't find you quite attractive as well, Captain Lance." Gideon sipped again at her tea.

The silence lasted longer this time before Sara continued, "Ava and I will have to talk this over. We'll get back to you."

"And could you give us our privacy until we come to a decision?" Ava asked.

"Not entirely," Gideon said with a tilt of her head. "I can, however, segregate any recordings of your conversations so that my human avatar can't access them for the time being."

While Sara and Ava retired to their quarters, Gideon retreated to the engine room under the guise of keeping up with routine maintenance. The wrench kept slipping on her perspiring palms, however, and she didn't understand if her body wanted to engage in a series of wind sprints or dry heave over the toilet. Gideon set the wrench down to pace around the engine room in circles.

Zari announced her arrival with a meow, and Gideon reached down to scratch her neck. "I'm sure we'll find a way to return you to your original self." She looked for a piece of string for Zari to bat around in her paws.

Gideon could have gone back to the drawing board to upgrade her current body to mitigate the need for sleep, fix the circulation in her toes, and tamp down on these chemical reactions in her head that were so similar on paper to the ones and zeroes produced by her processor but so different in practice. While her other half was executing the code to optimize the temperature of her engine core along with a dozen other routines, Gideon was cursing the involuntary release of anxiety inducing hormones through her veins. Her imperfect and at times surprising body was hers, though, and she had grown comfortable in her own skin. Contemplating a goodbye now felt too similar to a form of death.

"Gideon," Sara called out from her room. "Ava and I have arrived at an agreement. I'll be present and have the option to call things off at any moment if things get too weird for me, but we're interested in your offer. Head over to our quarters when you're ready."

Gideon picked up Zari and spun her in an arc through the air before erasing the grin from her voice to respond through the PA system, "That's reasonable, Captain Lance."

Gideon knocked once on the door and let herself in. She paused a step inside the doorway, naked as the day she was constructed. She could have opted for the foreplay of a striptease but couldn't pass up the sight of Sara and Ava staring at her slack jawed. She kept a mask over her visage to hide how much their gaze brought a bubble of energy to her chest.

She stalked over to Ava, who was seated at the edge of the bed, as Sara watched from a chair in the corner of the room. Gideon straddled herself atop Ava's lap and stared down into dilated eyes. She ran her hands against the lapel of Ava's jacket and brought her head down low to smell the leather. She trailed her tongue against Ava's neck and whispered into her ear, "You have me at a disadvantage, all dressed up. Let's even the playing field."

Ava lunged forward for a kiss as their hands worked in tandem to strip Ava naked. After her jacket, top, and bra were flung off, Gideon stepped back as Ava lay back onto the bed to get out of her pants. A smirk broke across Gideon's lips at the revelation that Ava had foregone her panties. She lay kisses across Ava's abs until she reached the peaks of the breasts where she flicked a nipple with her tongue. Ava dragged her forward for another kiss. Her fingers rubbed against the pulse point behind Gideon’s ear while she ground her thigh against Gideon's core.

A moan fluttered across the room, but it had emanated from neither Ava nor Gideon. They lifted their heads from their current preoccupation towards Sara who had buried her hand deep underneath the waistband of her pants. "Did I say that out loud?" Sara asked with a curl of a smile.

"Would you care to join us?" Gideon said as she palmed Ava's breast.

Sara rose from the chair and shimmied out of her clothes before sauntering over. She sidled next to them on the bed and planted wet kisses across Gideon's shoulder blades while Ava worked on producing a hickey on her throat. Sara glided her hands down Gideon's ass and past her folds. She raked her nails through Gideon’s curls and then entered her. After an exploratory swish, Sara pulled the fingers back out with Gideon whimpering at the loss of contact. Sara presented her fingers to Gideon's mouth to suck on the salty mixture of herself and Sara.

Sara removed her fingers from the mouth with a pop and pressed her chest against Gideon's back so that Gideon was flush against Ava below her. Sara's fingers thrust into her again from behind while Ava's hand found the way to her core. Gideon braced herself with both arms against the mattress as the two women had their way with her. Sara's head hovered over Gideon's shoulder, and she locked eyes with Ava as if they were fucking each other instead of Gideon. Gideon didn't mind as within the mass of bodies, she didn't know where she ended and they began.


End file.
